impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Rich Swann
Richard Allen Swann (born February 15, 1991) is an American professional wrestler signed to IMPACT Wrestling. He is known for his work in WWE, where he is a former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Swann is also known for his work on the American independent circuit for promotions such as EVOLVE, Full Impact Pro (FIP) and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). He has also worked for promotions like CHIKARA, Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), Dragon Gate, Dragon Gate USA and Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW). He is a former two-time FIP World Heavyweight Champion and one-time FIP Tag Team Champion, RevPro British Tag Team Champion, Open the United Gate, Open the Owarai Gate and Open the Triangle Gate Champion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Rich Swann' ***''Chicken Fried Driver'' (Spinning vertical suplex piledriver) ***''Fantastic Voyage'' (Cradle sitout suplex slam) ***''Five Star Swann Splash'' (Frog splash) ***''Phoenix Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) ***''The Rich Kick'' / Standing 450° splash **'As Swann Hansen' ***''Western Lariat'' (Lariat) – parodied from Stan Hansen *'Signature moves' **Handspring cutter **''Leap from Swann Pond'' (Rolling Thunder into a standing frog splash) **Multiple kick variations ***''Backflip Nika Kick'' (Corner backflip) ***''Swann Song'' (Spin) ***''Tornado Spin Kick'' (540) **''Standing Shooting-Swann Press'' (Standing shooting star press) **Standing frankensteiner **''Swannaca-rana'' (Hurricanrana) *'Managers' **Sasha Banks *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Standing 450" **"The Outlandish" *'Entrance themes' **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"The End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage ***"Fixation on the Darkness" by Killswitch Engage ***"Who Shot Ya?" by The Notorious B.I.G. (used as a member of Irish Driveby) ***"Fight Like This" by Decyfer Down ***"Downfall" by Trust Company ***"I'm on a Boat" by The Lonely Island ***"Infamous" by Abandon All Things ***"The Awesome" by Childish Gambino ***"Thrift Shop" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ***"All Night Long (All Night)" by Lionel Richie **'Dragon Gate / Dragon Gate USA' ***"Ronin Baby!" by Rich Swann ***"Junction, Baby!" by Rich Swann ***"World-1 Baby!" by Rich Swann ***"All Night Long (All Night)" by Lionel Richie **'EVOLVE Wrestling' ***"Embrace" by Sensory Creatures ***"The Great Physician" by Sensory Creatures ***"Awake" by Sensory Creatures ***"Sugar Look" by Scott Altham ***"All Night Long (All Night) by Lional Richie ***"Take a Look at Me Now" (Remix) by xtrakeys **'NXT / World Wrestling Entertainent' ***"Around the World" by CFO$ **'Independent circuit' ***'"All Night Long (All Night)"' by Lionel Richie **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***'"Welcome to the Party"' by John Ross Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Naruki Doi and Shachihoko Boy *'EVOLVE Wrestling' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Gargano *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Florida Rumble (2014) – with Caleb Konley *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT X Division Championship (1 time) **X Division Wrestler of the Year (2019) *'NWA Florida Underground Wrestling / NWA Signature Pro' **FUW Flash Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'56' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling Revolver' **PWR Scramble Championship (1 time, current) *'Real Championship Wrestling' **RCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ricochet *''SoCal Uncensored'' **Match of the Year (2013) – with Ricochet vs. DojoBros (Eddie Edwards & Roderick Strong) and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) on August 9 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) Category:Roster